


Guilt

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Rogue tries.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555921
Kudos: 10
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Guilt

“Rogue.”

“No.”

“Rogue, please.”

“Stop.”

“It’s the only thing I’m asking for.”

“You always say that.”

“But this time is true!”

“That’s also something you usually say.”

Rogue was sitting in the guildhall, alone at one of the outlying tables. He had been actually trying to avoid what was happening right now, since he had seen it coming. However, he wasn’t fast nor mean enough to avoid Sting. As it was, the blond was standing beside him trying to guilt-trip into… that.

“Rogue.” And just when he thought he could ignore it enough, Sting went and sat on his lap, puppy eyes and all. Why did his eyes have to be so blue? “You are the best boyfriend I could ask for.”

“Stop. I said I won’t”

“I love you so much.”

“No.”

“I’m so happy you are with me every day.” And well, maybe Rogue blushed a bit but it didn’t mean Sting was winning. “I would still love you even if you don’t do what I asked you.”

“I know. That’s why I’m not doing it.” Rogue tried to push him off, but the blond took his hand between his own and squeezed. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Of course, he was looking right at him, with his big, big, blue, pretty eyes. How did he make them bigger? Were they wet?

“Sting.”

“Yes, love?”

“Can you get up?”

“I want to feel you closer. I have missed you. How long was your mission?”

“It was two days. Let me go.”

“Please don’t leave me alone.” Sting wrapped his arms around Rogue’s waist when he said that and the only thing the Shadow Slayer could do was sigh. Okay. Fine.

“Sting.” The only answer was the blond nuzzling closer to him. “Can you stop?”

“Why are you rejecting my love?” Rogue knew he was faking the hurt voice but it still hit him like a truck. God damn Sting. 

“Fine. Whatever. If you let me go I’ll go ask the Mistress for extras.”

“Will you really? You don’t need to.” Was the lip biting really needed? Rogue had already said he would do it.

“Stop acting. Let me go.”

“Okay!” Fast as lighting Sting was gone, grinning and sitting next to him. Rogue was already cursing himself for being so weak. He really needed to stop succumbing to Sting’s dirty tricks. Even though he had missed him too. Whatever. He had a new mission to do, one far more dangerous than the previous one.


End file.
